1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detect switch, and particularly to a detect switch provided with an electrical member such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) used in various electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional detect switch provided with a light source is described in WO Patent publication No. 2005/027163 published on Mar. 24, 2005. The detect switch provided with a light source comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of connecting pieces, a central pad, a dome, an operation member moveably retained in the insulative housing, an actuator, a cover attached to a top of the insulative housing, and a sealing sheet interposed between the cover and the insulative housing. The connecting pieces are axially offset relative to each other and define thereon a plurality of conductive regions, which include a plurality of first and second fixed terminals formed thereon. The first fixed terminals are connected to both the light source and the outwardly extending second fixed terminals. The dome has a central contact portion disposed above the central pad and four arms radially extending from the central contact portion. Three of the arms contact with the conductive regions permanently. In operation, when the actuator is pushed downwardly, the central contact portion of the dome is downwardly depressed for contacting with the central pad to thereby establish an electrical connection between the conductive regions via the central pad. When the dome is tilted toward a certain direction, the arms of the dome could be separated from corresponding conductive region, to maintain electrical connection among other conductive regions.
As described above, in order to selectively contact with corresponding conductive regions, the dome should be silted toward a certain direction. However, it is troublesome to perform the operation of silting the dome. Additionally, it is easy to bring an unnecessary engagement between the arms of the dome and the unselected conductive regions, when the dome is silted toward an inaccurate direction.
Hence, an improved detect switch is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.